ARChIVE 2: Aroboros
The technicians desperately tried to close the portal, but they could not! Something was holding it open as Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, Silverfish, Slimes, Blazes, Ghasts, Magma Cubes, Zombie Pigmen, Endermites and Endermen flooded out of the portal. Zombies and Zombie Pigmen devoured all in their path. Creepers took down buildings. Silverfish and Endermites were smuggled among luggage as the humans attempted to flee. Blazes attacked wooden structures. Ghasts took down planes. Endermen teleported across the planet, bringing mobs. It seemed there was a super-intelligent entity controlling them all from behind the scenes. Luckily, conventional human weapons worked here. The battlefield was strewn with craters and gore. The Mobs were marching into the camp, about to devour the wounded survivors. A creeper entered a tent, and began to expand, but stopped and fell over as the magical weapon blasted its head into what could only be described as pixie dust. Aroboros wanted this new, strange world for himself. He could not manipulate reality as well as he could in Minecraft, but he was still pretty good at it. And he hated the mobs. He hated them so much! "Hmph!" he said, glaring at the cowering humans. He proceeded to mow down all the mobs with the Omnibolt, blasting them, slicing them into pixels, and sucked the humans there dry of life-force, and walked off to the next refugee camp. Aroboros needed the humans' lifeforces to live, without them, he would starve. He was a virus, who hid as a trojan in Minecraft, and escaped along with all the other entities when the barrier broke. He placed no value in human life, only their life energy mattered. His eventual goal was to return to the portal and interface with the computer, and create humans out of nothing so he could devour them. Aroboros came across a skirmish between three Blazes and a platoon of soldiers. Both parties died at the same time. He was in a bad mood. But killing cheered him up so much! So when he saw an army of reinforcements from both sides, he took malicious pleasure in slicing each side into chunks of meat and pixels. The defenses of the ARChIVE complex loomed into view, but the defences were not the computer, the computer itself was like an apple seed, still in the apple, and the flesh of the apple was the defenses. Aroboros sprinted across the distance with ease, tearing up the ground into shattered dust. Monsters still poured from the entrance. And he couldn't use the OmniBolt, because it could damage the equipment. So he put it away, and was forced to rely on reflexes and agility. And he was good at it. He dodged, jived, juked, and smashed his way through the stream of mobs, and worked his way up to the terminal room. However, once he got there, he found that the technicians' gore covered the controls, and he couldn't access it. He would need to go into the portal and create humans manually. But to do that, he'd have to get a specimen, scan it, and then recreate it. This was no small task. And, as he was going to leave to go get a human, the flood of mobs slowed to a trickle, and then stopped. He decide to ignore it. So he left. Humans were not hard to find, as there were still billions, and as he found a camp, he scanned them, figured out their anatomy. And then he returned to ARChIVE. He entered the portal, ready to shape reality. When he entered, he began to make the humans, and shove them through the portal. Thousands. Millions. Billions. Trillions. Created, devoured. Aroboros grew more and more powerful. He eventually became so powerful that he Ascended. He had finally achieved his dream of power. He could finally do with the universe what he wanted! But not, as he was soon to learn, without a price. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Archyve Category:Undescribably amazing pastas